A New fun Adventure for me
by Kazomakazu
Summary: Star kazu was just a lonely girl with a rich family what happens if there's another millennium puzzle? what will she do when treasure hunters come after her and her new friends.  Atem and Yugi are separated Characters.Will she fall in love or live lonely.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is Kazoma Kazu with a new story and is ready to write my new character name is Star Kazu but she is not related to my other character. Atem and Yugi are now separate people but go to the same school. And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters only Star, Kamber, Charles, Zara and Amy and Kazu Corp.

Star Kazu

Hair: All the way to her calf's and is jet black.

Eyes: Is royal purple

Skin color: Tan

Height: 5' 1"

Age: 14

Star is the last heir to Kazu corp. and she is the youngest of her sisters and brother. She wants to be the greatest duelists in the world. Kazu Corp is the second richest company in the world. She is a natural beauty and help other while there in need. She doesn't treat people who are not richer than her badly she treats them the same. She really didn't have any friends while she was young. She has three sisters and one brother. Charles 23, Amy 21, Kamber 19, Zara 17, Star 14. The Kazu family is the most talented family in the world. Star just wants to be free from all the company stuff, she duels secretly away from her family. Her parents want her to be like her siblings. Charles is a pro. Football player, Amy is a pro. Tennis player, Kamber is studying to be a lawyer, and Zara is graduating high school to be a professional chief, her mother is a professional designer so that's why Star doesn't wear the Domino High School uniform, father is the head of Kazu Corp . Star is a sophomore because she is really smart. She was accepted into Domino High School. She also has the last Millennium Puzzle but doesn't know it has powers. She wears a white shirt with a navy blue under shirt, navy blue school girl skirt with a white star on it, She wears long white and navy blue stripes socks all the way to her mid thighs, belt on her stomach with blue and white stars, black dress shoes, and a jacket that is blue and white the is always show her uniform. She was also home schooled but wanted to go to public school. She is shy around a lot of people but when she know them she act her true self; brave, loyal, kind, loving. She a great cook and has many talents but doesn't want everyone to know. That's all about Star Kazu.

Star Pov

A new city and new school this is great why I can't be my normal self and be free at my old town I used to be the top duelist but can I be the top duelist here. I hope I can make friends here so I won't be lonely like at home while all my family is nowhere to be seen anymore. I packed my own lunch and things. I brought my lucky Millennium Puzzle my grandpa gave to me when I was little he said it had special powers but I didn't believe it. I went to the councilor office to get my scheduled. I looked for my 1st period class and came in, it was the middle of the school year anyway I got good credits and stuff. I looked for the teacher all eyes were on me but why I saw two boys who looked like twins with black, red and blonde spiky hair, the tall serious looking one was cute but he was talking to a pretty brown haired girl so it must be his girlfriend. I found the teacher and she looked at me and my name she was amazed she probably know who I am but I didn't care. "Attention class we have a new student and her name is Star Kazu od the Kazu Corp. Now we want to make Star feel like she's welcome here so treat her write and raise your hand for some questions." The teacher said. One dude raised his hand and asks me "isn't your brother Charles a professional Football player." "Yes he is." I said coldly. I want a good reputation not a cool person act. "Star tell us about your family if you don't mind." The teacher said. "Well I'm the youngest of my family and I'm 14, next is Zara who 17 and is becoming a pro. Chief next is Kamber who 19 and studying to be a Lawyer, then there is Amy, who is 21 and a professional Tennis player, finally there's Charles who is 23 and is a professional football player. My mother is a fashion designer and my father is the head of Kazu Corp." I said coldly again stupid me. "Tell me about yourself Star." Said the teacher. "Well I can speak French, Spanish, Chinese, Egyptian, and Japanese, my name translated in Egyptian is Seba and I play the violin and flute and stuff and I skip a grade. Can I sit down know Ma'am?" I said. "Sure you can you just sit by Atem ok. Atem raise your hand so she can see you." Teacher said. It was the cute tall dude I was sitting by this can go on forever now, just stay cool Star Kazu. I was walking towards the desk and sat by him. I'm so nervous just stay cool Star; I was staring at his cute face and hair wait Star he has a girlfriend remember ok. "So you're the youngest from Kazu Corp." I heard a blonde kid said. "Yea so what about it." I said. "The name is Joseph Wheeler but you can call me Joey." He said giving his hand out to shake. "It's nice to meet you Joey." I smiled and shake his hand. "These are my friends; Tristan, Yugi, Téa, Duke, and Atem." He said pointing a brown haired dude with a spike on his head, the dudes who look alike with black, red and blonde hair, the pretty girl with brown hair and a dude with black hair with a red bandana. "Um, hi." I said shyly putting my head down. "Hi, Star my name is Yugi and it's nice to meet you." The kid with the almost same eye colored like mine. "Um, are you guys' twins or something?" I asked. "No we're not." Yugi said. "Hey aren't the Kazus' second company in the world or something.'' Joey asked. "Yes and Kaiba Corp is still first in the world, my father is friends with him." I said. "Say what you know Seto Kaiba." Joey said. "Yes I do but I don't talk to him much.'' I said. "Hey Star do you want to hang out with us at lunch?" Tea said. "Um sure why not.'' I said. "Hey can I see your schedule." Joey said. "Sure" I said and gave it to him. "You have all classes with us I guess you should be in our group then." He said "really." I said exited but said coldly again. I guess this is going to be a fun school year after all with new friends and all.

So did you like it or what, don't forget to R&R good bye ~Kazu out.


	2. New friends and a new adventure

_**Hi Kazoma Kazu back and ready to write again.**_

Star Pov

That boy Atem is mysterious, he never said a word to me but something is different about him than other boys. I went through all my classes before lunch all the teachers were making me stand in front of the class all day. But in one class a boys asked me if I was single. I really didn't pay attention to them and all. It was finally lunch and now I can eat. I sat with Joey and friends they brought their lunches too. Right when I was going to eat my favorite sandwich, ten boys came in front of me with roses, chocolate and teddy bears. "Will you take these gifts we brought you Star Kazu?" They said at the same time. "Um sure just put them by my locker okay boys." I said nicely.

"You know Star you became real popular just I one day." Tea said and laughed. "At least it's still one boy who hadn't talk to me like the other boys." I said pointing you know who out. "Um Yugi what is your loyal dueling monster anyway." I asked the short boy. "Well it's hard to say, all my monsters are all loyal to me so I don't have one." He said. "O that's nice." I said.

"Um Yugi can I talk to you privately right now it's important and all." I whispered to him. "Yeah sure why not." He said. Right when I we was about to leave Joey said," Hey where are you two going." "Um Yugi is showing me the way to the courtyard." I said nervously and ran off with Yugi and took him somewhere clear of everyone. "Um Yugi I really don't feel comfortable around Atem, he didn't even day one word to me and I'm trying to be nice as I can and all." I said worried.

"Don't worries about that, Atem is just homesick and all he talks to everyone, you just have to give him a little time that's all. Now let's go back to the other so they won't worry about us." Yugi said. "Yeah let's go back to the others." I smiled. We headed back to the group. "So what you guys talk about." Duke said slyly. "O nothing at all." I said. "So Star do you think you can hang out with us after school." Tea said. "Sure I'm not doing anything today." I said. Why I haven't done this stuff before. "Is Atem coming to hang out with you guys." I said pointing at him. "Yes I am." Atem finally spoke. Oh, now he wants to talk.

"So you finally spoke." I said coldly. I crossed my arms. "Anyways I was wandering when you were going to speak. You been quiet ever since I got here dude." I said getting angry. "Well sometimes you must not show your emotions." Atem said. Then something hit me what I forgot my Millennium Puzzle in my locker grandpa told me never to forget it. "I have to get it out of there!'' I said out loud. "Oh no now I will lose the last piece of grandpa I must get it back." I said out loud again.

"What did you lose?" Yugi said. "Oh I have to go like now so um bye and I'll meet you in class." I said running out the cafeteria. I ran to my locker and had a lot of stuff near it. Stupid boys and their gifts. I opened my locker and found the millennium puzzle that my grandpa gave me it was the only thing that made me feels so free from everything. "I thought I lost you if only I could be a something I want to be." I said. I put a chain necklace for the puzzle so I won't lose it. Now I can wear it as an accessory. If only you was here grandpa. I started walking to my class until I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry for that." I said. "You should be more careful Star." Atem said. "How did you get a Millennium Puzzle like that." He said with shock. "Why do you can so much about its no like it is real." I said coldly. "Now I have to go so bye." I said. "Wait!" He said. "I have to get to class so by now." I ran to my class as fast as I can. Then I went inside to classroom it was science. Like what happen in all the classes I had to introduce myself and talk about my family. The teacher told us we had to pair up in seven so people stated coming of by me and ask me if I wanted to join their group nut I said I'm already in a group. So me, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Yugi and we need one more person. "I'm sorry I'm late sir I went to the nurse office and I have a pass." Atem came in late. "O its okay Atem you just find a group to be in." Mr. Long said. "Hey Atem of here!" Joey said.

"Why you go to the nurse Atem?" A concerned Yugi said. "O I had a very bad headache that's all." He said but I knew he was lying. "Okay Atem I'm tired of this so what do you want from me and my Millennium Puzzle. Why do you want to know where I got it from?" I said letting my anger out. "Whoa Star let's clam down right quick." Joey said. I calmed down and looked so stupid doing that. "I'm sorry for that you guys it's just that people keep asking me about my family and keep surrounding me with a lot of questions." I said in shame. "It's okay Star everyone has that in them." Tea said. "Can I tell you after school of how I got this Millennium Puzzle?" I said to Atem. "Sure you can. And I'm sorry for ignoring you and all." He said.

The day went on fast and school was over now I have to get home and change my clothes. I looked at my dueling cards should I go back to dueling grandpa. I haven't dueled since he died. I wore a purple skirt, long black and purple socks, black t-shirt with a purple star, a gothic belt, black and purple Jordans, black fingerless gloves and a purple jacket. I put my hair in to ponytails side to side. All of a sudden my puzzle started glowing. "What is wrong with this thing?" I said. Then my deck my grandpa gave to me stared to glow too. A new duel card appeared and a ghost of my grandpa was there. "Is this a dream or something." I said. "No it isn't Star, you are the person who can see duel monster spirits and I'm sorry for leaving you so soon." My spirit grandpa said. He still looked the same short, gray hair, and wrinkly. "It's okay grandpa but I don't duel anymore and what with the puzzle you gave me." I said. "Why don't you duel anymore, loved dueling when you were young why you stop." He said." I lost my mojo when you died and mother and father would make me stop playing. And I don't want a lot of attention to duel I want to be a mysterious and free from worries grandpa." I said. "You can duel but have a disguise. Oh yea the puzzle is an ancient artifact and it seems it chose you to be its partner. I also have a duel card that will help you on your journey, it is Celestin the King of all horses." He said.

"Wait I have a journey I'm not even ready for it." I said with confusion. "You are ready for it with me by your side and we will all help you." A voice said. It was a handsome horse with feathers wings and a long horn. "Um who are you?" I said. "I am Celestin king of all horses." The horse said. "So I can see duel monsters spirits and can talk to them, cool!" I said. "Oh no the others are waiting for me and I'm late." I said. "Star wait it's something else you need to know there are treasure hunters after your puzzle and the other Millennium Items so be careful." Grandpa said. "Okay grandpa I will." I said. "Bring us with you and your duel disk." Celestin said. "Okay now let's go." I said. I put my duel disk and my deck in my purple and black backpack and to meet the others. I have my puzzle around my neck. It really is something special and it does have powers, now I can go on an adventure but I have to be careful around these Treasure Hunters.

**Who are these treasure hunters and will Star Duel again and will she have a cool adventure? Find out in the next chapter. So how I do don't forget to R&R you get a virtual cake you pick the flavor. Tell me if I'm going too fast. ~Kazu out**


	3. Amusement Park Fun

Kazoma here and back to write again. Star talks to duel monsters spirits telepathic

Star Pov/

Before I left school Tea told me to meet the others at the Kame game shop. So I strolled down the city. "Um Celestin I think I'm lost." I said. Then I saw a familiar figure, is that Atem. "Atem wait!" I said. I ran up to him. "Oh hi Star what are you doing here." He said coldly. "Um I kind of got lost and what's with the attitude." I said anger. "You know its fun to make you mad it makes you even cuter." He said coldly. He called me cute and is flirting with me. I started to blush.

"You even look much cuter when you blush." I got redder and redder. Why is he doing this?" Calm down Star Kazu. "So my grandpa gave me this." I said trying to change the subject. "This Millennium Puzzle to me as a present to solve it." I said. "Tell me how did he get this." Atem said. He is really serious about this. "Well he told me he got it from a village in Egypt." I said. "Well thanks for the info Star." Atem said. Atem why do you have this sadness in your eyes. "Um so how are you related to Yugi?' I said. "We are cousins." He said. "Hey that's the Kame game shop" I said. I ran into the store and saw Tea and the others talking. "Hey you guys sorry I'm late I got lost and Atem helped me." I said.

"Oh hey Star." Everyone said. I saw an old man behind the counter. "Well who do we have here Yugi." The old man said. "Grandpa this is Star and this is her first day in Domino City." "Um hi it's nice to meet you sir." I said. "Well she reminds me of an old friend I had." The old man said. "Celestin look at all the duel monster spirits here." I thought. (Celestin can read Star's thoughts and emotions) "We will need all the help we can get on your journey so get more cards." He said. I saw this duel monster that was stunning to look at it was a knight. Since Celestin can read my thoughts he told me that's Atlus the Sky Knight. I really want that card he probably would help me. "Um Mr. Muto how much is that card worth?" I asked while walking to it. "Do you want the card young lady I can see that you have a connection with it." He said. "Yes sir I want that card it looks special to me." I said. "Well you can have it as a token of friendship with Yugi and the others." The gray haired old man said. "Thank you Mr. Muto I won't let this card out of my hand." I sad happily. He gave me Atlus. "Well aren't you cute for a kid I mean." A voice said. It was Atlus standing right next to me.

Everyone talk and stuff it was getting dark so I headed home. Yugi told me that they are going to the amusement park at 10 in the morning since it was Saturday. They want me to come with them and meet some friends. I got home and toke a shower and put on black tank top and purple pajamas pants. I dry my hair and let it down. I got my laptop and got on the webcam website just for the Kazu family that was in private. I saw my brother and sisters online. "Hi everyone." I said. "Oh look at my baby sister." Charles, my older brunette and only brother said. "Hey I not a baby any more." I said with my cheeks puffed. "Aww look at her she's so cute." My bubble older sister Amy said. She is not dumb because she blonde. "Hi little sis." Kamber my sister with brown hair with blonde highlights that were born naturally said. "You guys she's not a kid anymore she growing up so fast." Zara my last sibling with blonde hair and brown highlights opposite of Kamber said.

Everyone in my family has brown or blonde hair and brown eyes. Well for me I'm different I have black hair and purple eyes. Grandpa said that my ancestor was the same her name was Seba like my name but in Egyptian. My brother and sisters talked about life and stuff. They asked me how was the first day of high school was. I told them it was fine. So I got off chat because I was sleepy.

Mom said she'll be in Paris for 3 week or more with fashion clothing lines and Dad said he'll be home in three months for a project in Spain and other countries nonstop. Everyone has a tight schedule in my family I rarely see mom or dad in person I only see the in the webcam. I wish we can spend time together. I hope they don't forget about my birthday sometimes. That's what happens when you're in a rich family second in the world. I fell asleep.

Star dreaming*

I see the three Egyptian god cards and a girl who looks like me with my puzzle and I see Atem with her what are they doing. They are about to kiss. Whoa I woke up

Dream ends

What a strange dream I had its 8:30am I need to get dressed but what will I wear. I got it wore a red shirt with a black star and blue jean capris with red and black shoes. I let my hair down with a red headband I put on some red and black fingerless glove and my puzzle was on my neck. It was 9:30 oh no I'm going to be late. I brought some extra money. I ran to the Kame shop and found the others with two new people. One was a blonde and the other was a brunette. "Sorry I'm late I overslept." I said while panting.

"You made it just in time Star." Joey said. "Hi I'm Mia and this is Serenity it's nice to meet you Star." The blonde name Mia said. "It nice to meet you Star Joey been talking about you a lot." The brunette Serenity said. I blushed. "I didn't know I was that special or anything." I said. "Ok everyone here's the plan we'll be in of two but one group will have three so here's the groups. Ok Joey and Mia, Me and Yugi, Tristan, Duke and Serenity, and last but not least Star and Atem." Tea said. Why did she put me with him? So we walked to the park I got to know Serenity and Mia. Serenity is Joey sister and Mia probably likes Joey. "Ok everyone meet here by 9 o'clock ok and have fun." Tea said. Ok now I'm stuck with Atem. I like Atem but I don't think I'm good enough for him. All the others left it was just me and Atem.

"Um do you want to walk around to find some rides?" I said. "Ok." He said cold. What's with this guy he flirts then be cold like a hotshot? How could I like someone like him? I saw a lot of roller coasters but I never road one before because I'm afraid of heights. "Let's get on this ride it looks fun." Atem said. I looked at it was the highest rollercoaster in the park. I can't show him I'm scared of heights. "So let's go the line is short." I said. We got in line it was very short and we got on the ride a few moments later.

"So are you ready for this Star." Atem said. "Sure I am." I said nervously. The ride started as we went up Atem sitting next to me looked at me smiling this is the first I seen him happy. I looked over the side and saw how high we were from the ground. I started to panic and got closer to Atem and hugged him with my eyes closed as we went down. I looked up and he started blushing. Wait he's blushing I let him go and looked down. I started to blush of embarrassment. The ride ended then I got off quickly when a hand grabs me. "Why didn't you say you were afraid of heights Star?" Atem said. "Because I didn't want anyone to think I wasn't fun and scared." I said sadly. "Star you are brave and fun." Atem said. He has a sweet side in him too. I got to face me fears eventually so I have to deal with this. "Let's ride more rides now." I said happily.

We rode a lot of rides it was really fun and all. Then my stomach started to growl. "I guess it's time for lunch." I said. "Yeah I sure am hungry." Atem said. He took my hand to this line of people. I blushed a bit. It was a lot of food choices and I picked the burger basket and so did Atem. We talked about how fun the rides were and the others. We finished eating and we walked around. I saw a photo booth and I grab Atem over there. "How about we take some pictures of this fun day." I said. "I don't know about this." Atem said. "Aw come on Atem please just a couple of photos." I said with puppy eyes.

"Okay but because you asked nicely." He said. "Ok let's go." I said. We got n the photo booth. I took silly pictures and Atem just stayed the same. Then I got the pictures. This day was getting better the ever

**Sorry for the long update and I hoped you liked it don't forget to R&R you get a virtual cupcake any flavor you want. **

**~Kazu Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's me Kazoma Kazu I just want to say hey it's been a long time I final got out of school. High school life sucks but it had some moments. Ok let's get on with the story.**

_**Star Pov**_

It was getting late and the amusement park was glowing with colorful lights. The one ride that attracted me was the Ferris wheel; it had pretty lights that made it stand out to me. "Atem we have to get on that ride." I said. "Are you sure you want to get on it, because an hour ago you were afraid of heights and hanged on to me." He said smirking. "Hey that not funny . If it was another person riding with me I would've hanged on to their arm instead of you." I said. "So if it was another guy you would've held him too." He said like he's worried. "I said if it was anyone I would. Wait why would you care if it was a guy huh." I said with pride. I'm starting to think Atem is jealous if it was a guy. "Never mind let's just get on this stupid ride" he said with anger while blushing. The line was short like all the rides we rode on.

Atem and I got on the Ferris wheel. The ride started to go up higher and higher. Our cart was on the top the lights of the whole park were beautiful. "Wow this is a really beautiful sight. Don't you think Atem? "I said. But he was looking down with his eyes closed. He's a baka for doing this. Then a sudden stop on the Ferris wheel happens. All of the pretty lights were gone off of the Ferris wheel. My guess is that the power went off, now me and sleepy- head are stuck. I wanted to wake him up but he looked so peaceful, but I don't have him to watch him. I called his name but he wouldn't wake up. I shake his arm and no response. Then his head comes leaning toward me and I started to blush. His head was now on my lap.

I wanted him to get off of me but somehow I didn't want him to. I patted his hair, it was really soft. Twenty minutes passed by and Atem woke up. "What happened?" I told him what happen with the Ferris wheel. "This sucks." He said. Then it got quiet Atem was staring down at the people on the ground. I just shift to the other side of the ride and looked the opposite way. It started to get cold and I was shivering. The day I forget my jacket. Yugi and the others are probably worried by now. I bet Atem doesn't care. It was like every second the temperature was dropping and I was sleepy. Then Atem walked over to me and sat next to me. "I know your cold take this." He said and gave me his jacket. "thanks." I said. I put the jacket on me and fell asleep.

_**Atem Pov**_

This really sucks now. But I had a great time with Star she wasn't as bad I thought she would be. It made me laugh inside when she hugged me on to me on the rollercoaster. Now she is sleeping on my shoulder, she looks like an angel. When she was looking at the light her eyes glowed like her name. I only know her for a day but I'm starting to like her. She reminds me of someone in my past. She was warm when I lay on her lap. I started to smell her hair and it smells like lavender. Two hours passed by and it was twelve am in the morning. Her parents are probably worried by now and Yugi. Suddenly Star wakes up. "Had a nice nap." I said to her. She notices she was sleeping on my shoulder. "Sure." she said.

"Were still up here." She said. "Yep I bet your parents are worried right." I said trying to make a conversation with her. "Why would they be, there not even their half of the time? My brother and sisters aren't even there." She said coldly. So she lives alone by herself. "So you live home alone." I said. "Well when you count the maids, butler, cook, and nanny. But I tell them to have time off to their families and I can take care of myself." She said. "Oh I'm sorry I asked." I said. "Don't be that what happens when your family is a company, I rather am poor and stay together than rich." She said with sadness.

Then all of a sudden the ride started to get its power back. "Atem thanks for the great day and the things I told you must be a secret between us." She said and she got closer to my face. I felt something warm on my cheek, it was her lips they were soft. "I sorry I did that." She said. Don't be because I wanted to do this." I said while kissing her on the lips. Her lips were like candy so sweet and I wanted more. We were almost down to the ground and we broke apart. "Atem you took my first." She said madly. "Hey you wanted to kiss me Star you decide to kiss me on the cheek." I said. "That was a thanks-for-being- there-as-a-friend kiss on the cheek. Now I'll never be pure for my future husband." She said like a toddler.

_**Star Pov**_

Atem went back to his jerk mode. "You baka!" I grab his collar while shaking him, he just sat there. Then we hit the ground and Yugi and the others were just staring at me. "Um star why you are choking Atem." Yugi and Tea said. "You don't want to know." I said. Now that we have everything settled we all went home. I decided to go home by myself. I made it home and I started to pack my clothes, food, money and everything else I had important. The picture of me and Atem, I kept in a star shaped locket. I took a shower. I had to change my appearance I put in red contacts in my eyes, dyed my hair white and cut it to my mid back. I wore a ninja-yoroi (ninja armor), included a black shirt and jacket, black pants, a black hood that covered my head and lower part of the face, leaving my red eyes visible and black boots.

Do I really want to do this I just met Atem and the other they're the only friend I have. What if I'm hallucinating of my dead grandpa and the duel monsters? "You're not hallucinating Star." Said my Grandpa's spirit, Celestin, and Atlus said. I grab my duel cards and my bag. I'm sorry everyone the hunters might take my puzzle and the world. "Let's go everyone. Our journey starts now and it will be a New Fun Adventure for us." I said. I escaped from the window and started to climb trees from my previous training from my grandpa when his was alive. He trained me to be a ninja at a young age, but I haven't trained in years so I hope I still have some skills left. We head off to the tournament that Seto is hosting.

_**Mysterious Voice Pov**_

"It looks like we found her you guys. Now we will that her Millennium puzzle and the world will be ours .Star Kazu what a beauty but you're going to revive our master for sure." I said.

**That's it for the story I tried my best not make her a Mary Sue, and make sure you review my story. ~Kazu out**


End file.
